Solitude
by Cyndercide
Summary: Julie heard a rumor about Aventus Aretino performing the black Sacrament in his house. Being the curious person that she is, Julie goes to investigate and finds more than she bargained for when she kills Grelod the Kind, and wakes up in a random shack.
1. With Friends Like These

**I. _With friends like these._**

Julie awoke with a start, not knowing where she was. She remembered falling asleep in the Sleeping Giant inn, and now she is... here.

"Sleep Well?" She heard a feminine voice come from near her. Julie jolted her head in the direction and revealed a obviously human women, dressed in skin-tight black and red armor, perching up top of a book shelf.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" Julie purred through her drugged mouth.

"Does it matter? You're warm, dry... and still very much alive. That's more than can be said for old Grelod, hmm?" Came the snarky response.

Julie was taken aback. She thought that that was only a dream. More of a nightmare really. Her mind quickly went over the details: Breaking into Aventus Aretino's house. Answering his call from a 'Black Sacrement,' whatever that was. Opening the door to the Orphanage, hearing the ominous creak of molding wood. Hiding behind the wooden wall, listening to Grelod's menacing words directed at the children. Her blood boiled as she continued to listen to Grelod's harshness. Finally she couldn't take anymore. Julie felt like she had to defend those poor kids. She unsheathed her hunting bow and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. Her steady hands quickly snapped the arrow to the bow and pulled back. Julie leaned out of her cover and let fly a glorious arrow. Straight through the path of children, and struck dead in Grelod's forehead. Shakily, Julie dropped her bow to the ground and laid on her knee's. Her elegant hands covering her face as she realized what she had just done. _Taken a life_. She had only taken lives before out of self-defense. Making sure she was left alive, for something greater was going to need her help.

Her mind returned to the present as she opened her eye's and returned to the problem at hand.

"You know about that?" She hissed at Astrid.

"Half of Skyrim knows. Old hag gets butchered in her own orphanage? Things like that tend to get around." Came the mocking response. Her voice was shrouded in mystery, and Julie knew she wasn't going to make it out of this one-room shack alive. She began searching the room as Astrid continued. "Oh, but don't minsunderstand. I'm not criticizing. It was a good kill. Old crone had it coming. And you saved a group of urchins, to boot... but there is a slight... mm... Problem." She finished.

Julie saw the book shelf. She saw Astrid. She saw the wooden floorboards, walls, and slanted roof. And she finally laid her eye's upon three people at the other side of the quiant shack. They all were on their knee's, had a black mask over their head, hands binded behind their backs and were all noticably struggling to get free.

"A problem?" Julie asked innocently while caught in a daze, staring at the hoodwinked people before her.

"You see, that little Aretino boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood. For me... and my associates. Grelod the Kind was, by all rights, a Dark Brotherhood contract. A kill... that you stole. A kill you must repay." Astrid's voice came from up top the bookshelf. It still had that mischevious placid ring to it. Julie was silent for a few moments. Thinking over what Astrid is telling her.

_Dark Brotherhood... Me, and my associates... A kill you must repay._

Julie instictively backed against the wall, her eyes widening.

"You want me to murder someone else..." She said shakily, cringing at the memory of killing Grelod. She was mean, but no one deserves an ill-timed death. Julie became ever so frightened by Astrid's motives. "Who...?"

"Well now. Funny you should ask. If you turn around, you'll notice my guests. I've 'collected' them from... well, that's not really important. The here and now. That's what matters. You see, there's a contract out on one of them, and that person can't leave this room alive. But..." Astrid took a dramatic pause, sighing in contemptment. "Which one? Go on, see if you can figure it out. Make your choice. Make your kill. I just want to observe... and admire." She added in a sinister tone.

Julie just sat with her head pressed against the wall, her knee's curled up and her arms hugging them. Saying nothing, she takes full uses of her senses. Going into her hunting trance, her instinctual zen mindset begins to cloud her vision. The smells of the other people filtering through her nose.

"Am I to take your silence as acceptance?" The rogue on the bookshelf interrupts her sense-overdrive, then continues without allowed Julie to speak. "Then you know where we stand. Make you kill, and we're square. Repayment of your debt is but a discreet knife thrust away."

Julie almost blacks out again, due to the emotional quality of her minutes awake. Stressed, and guilty, Julie clambers off the bed, and stands up eyeing down the three suspects. She strode over to them quietly, and decided she would talk to them from left to right.

She approaching Fultheim the Fearless. Human. He was dressed in leather studded armor, hands bound behind him, and a mask donned like the others.

"Is this about that raid last week? I told Holgrim there was no honour in killing sleeping men, but he wouldn't listen! It wasn't my fault, I swear!"Fultheim speaks upon noticing the floorboards creak infront of him, indicating Julie's presence.

"Who are you?" Julie asked pleasantly. Straight to the point.

"My name is Fultheim. I'm a soldier. Well, mercenary, really. You know, a... a sellsword. I've lived in Skyrim all my life. That's all! I'm a nobody, really. So can't you just let me go?" Fultheim the Fearless begged. It was pitiful for Julie to watch. Surely, a once great soldier, but in the captured hands of mystery, fear crept into his mind. Subdued him, and made him scared.

"Would someone pay to have you killed?" She asked Fultheim with a quavering voice. Death had always made her quesy. She hated it. Ever since Julie was captured by the Imperials at the border, all up until now. She has been growing to learn to accept it as a way of life, and not just a sin.

"What? Oh gods... I-i don't want to die.." Came his pathetic response. Julie sighed in frustration. Why must everyone be so hard to get along with? You ask them a question, and they talk on and on, bed and plead, but it will never happen until you answer.

"Answer me, or die!" Julie's voice was harsh, perhaps more harsh than she had meant, but it got the job done.

"Wait... Please! I don't know! I mean, I'm a soldier, I've killed people. When I was ordered to. Maybe there were some times... some times I got carried away? But.. war is war. Right? Nobody could blame me for that... Could they?" Fultheim tried desprately for an excuse. However, the more he kept rambling only made Julie angrier. People could control themselves, it is merely a desicion of: Do you want to?

Julie left Fultheim sputtered his useless words and walked over to the woman in the middle. Alea Quintus was her name. She was dressed in a typical house-maids outfit, vanilla and a faded red colour.

"Get these things off of me!" She shouted once Julie presented herself.

"Who are you...?" Julie asked her, like she did with Fultheim.

"None of your damned business who I am! If you're going to kill me, just do it already. As Mara is my witness, if I didn't have this hood on right now I would spit irght in your face..." Alea's only response was so stuck-up, it made Julie want to kick her in her little snotty head. Thankfully, the weight of knowing what she would have to do to escape kept her emotions silent.

"Would someone pay to have you killed?" Julie asked, her voice laced with fake sincerity.

"Excuse me? What kind of question is that?!" Julie simply sighed and breathed out deeply and silently.

"One last time: Would. Someone. Pay. To. Have. You. Killed?" Julie stated as simple as she could manage.

"I'm kneeling here with my hands bound and a sack over my head, and you have the gall to ask that!? What do you think, genius?" Alea's reply almost hurt Julie's soft ears as the malevolent words came crashing down on her. It was then, she decided she would move on to the next person.

Walking over to the last suspect, Vasha. Julie's night-eye outlined Vasha as quite a lean figure, quite fit. Yet she found only confidence and pride stemming off him. Vasha donned a rich fellows attire. A brown and gold-trimmed outfit rested ontop of a burgandy shirt.

"Whoever this is, clearly we got off on the wrong foot. Ah, but no worries. This is not the first time I have been bagged and dragged." Vasha purred proudly.

"Who are you?" Julie replied sheepishly.

"Ahhh... Vasha, at your service. Obtainer of goods, taker of lives, and defiler of daughters." Julie hissed while her anger was reawakened. "Have you not heard of me? Perhaps I will have my people carve my name in your corpse, as a reminder." Vasha threatened nonchalantly.

"Would someone pay to have you killed?" Julie asked through gritted teeth, which was, at the time, great restraint on her part.

"Me? Ha! Are you serious?" Was his only answer, which made Julie even more mad... if that was possible.

"Answer me, or I'll paint this room with your blood!" Julie barked angrily.

"Fool! Don't you get it? I live in the shadow of death every day." Vasha tried to explain. "A knife in every doorway, a nocked arrow on every rooftop! If one of my enemies wouldn't pay to have me killed, I'd take it as a personal insult."

Soon enough, Julie couldn't take any more of Vasha's trash that he was spilling. He made her blood boil. She scared herself when she found her hand gliding down to her dagger. Looking back at Astrid, Julie furrowed her brow and rested her hand on her dagger. Astrid only noded her head in response. Julie had to kill someone in this room to be let freely. She would have to kill one, two, or all of the suspects in order to get the key from Astrid. On the other hand, she could kill Astrid and just take the key. But then she would still be taking a life.

Taking a deep breath, Julie unsheathed her ebony dagger. Her dainty fingers rattling the hilt of the dagger as she paced over to Vasha.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." She kept muttering under her breath.

If she was to kill someone, Vasha would be the one. He said it himself that he was a 'defiler of daughters.' Khajiit like him gave their race a bad name. Julie was ready to contribute to ridding her race of outcasts. After all, she couldn't kill Alea. She was a mother and was probably being protective. Alea was really rude, but still being protective over her young. Julie assumed that Alea just wanted to get back.

Julie kneeled behind Vasha, and laid a firm hand on his shoulder, messaging it gently. "I apologize for this... Truly, I do." She mumbled in his ear. Soft breath pressing against Vasha's neck. Julie brings her ebony dagger up, and shimmy's it up towards Vasha's neck. She could feel his breathing speed increase rapidly, and starts to push against Julie. Desperately trying to escape the inevitable.

Julie looks up to see Astrid staring contently at the blade, completely oblivious to Julie's gaze. Tightening her grip on her ebony dagger, she pressed in Vasha's neck until the delicate blood started seeping out. Vasha started to scream out in pain and anguish as he begged Julie to stop. However, she knew she couldn't. Her fingers would trembling on the blade, her stomach ceased to be calm.

Before long, she felt Vasha's head roll back onto her arm and the limp weight of his body on her chest. Gingerly laying him down beside him, she dropped the blade and abruptly, threw up in a dark corner of the room. Her unsteady eye's tracked back and forth, purposely missing the body of Vasha. Julie stood up and walked soberly across the room where she found a glass of water near the bed. She quickly chugged the whole glassed, swished it throughout her mouth, and spit it back in. After which she laid on the bed, attempting to calm her quesy stomach. She rolls over on her side, and stares at Astrid with a flaming fury hidden in her eye's.

"The conniving Khajiit. A Cat like that was sure to have enemies. It's no wonder you chose him." Astrid broke the silence, which the Khajiit resided to. She was in no mood for talking right now.

"Just getting used to the art of the kill?" Astrid mocked. "You will be more comfortable with it only through practice."

"So..." Julie tried her speech, testing her stomach with it. "I'm free to go?" She asked with another shiver running down her throat.

"Oh, of course. And you've repaid your debt, in full. Here's the key to the shack. But why stop here? I say we take our relationship to the next level... I would like to officially extend to you an invitation to join my Family: The Dark Brotherhood. In the southwest reaches of Skyrim, in the Pine Forest, you'll find the entrance to our Sanctuary. It's just beneath the road, hidden from view." She explained. "When questioned by the Black Door, answer with the correct passphrase: "Silence, my brother." then you're in. And your new life begins... I'll see you at home."

"Why would I join you? You saw what happened when I ki..." She holds her tongue as her throat adjusts. "Well... When I.." Julie nods towards the Khajiit corpse. "I'm no killer. I'm no use to you... To anyone."

"No worries. You will get better with practice, which we will give you. You will learn to kill, to mangle, to decapitate without so much as a flinch." Astrid spoke in a stone cold, monotone voice.

"But why? I didn't want this. I won't do it." Julie retorted.

"Oh, but you must. We did not choose you at random, Julie."

"Why?!" Julie snapped. "Why do you want me? I've tried to help people my entire life. It comforts me knowing that people will sleep easier with the actions I have done. It helps me get through life, knowing that I can make a difference. What kind of person would I be if I killed people?" Julie shuddered at the thought.

"A better one." Astrid put simply.

"Exactly, I wou- What?" Julie took a breath and tapped her foot, waiting for Astrid to explain.

"You would be a better person than you are now." She remarked. Then she saw Julie's expression harden into one of disgust.

"Think about it. Death comes to all of us at some point in our lives. So, all you would be doing is speeding up the process. You can take comfort, like me, in the fact that you can be gentle when you kill someone, instead of the death that is probably awaiting them at a barbaric crush of a warhammer, or a stomp of an Orc." Astrid spoke with reason. "You would kill without fear, without mercy. Making sure people can sleep softer, knowing the person their are scared of will not harm them. Take comfort in the fact that you are not killing them out of personal disgust, but rather the contracter is killing them, and you are their tool." Julie just nodded at every little detail and began to sit up on the bed, now warming up to the idea of helping more people than ever before. Yet being pushed away at the idea of murder.

"It's not right! Murdering someone is a crime, and I'm no criminal." Julie stated matter-of-factly.

"Every one of our contracts have commited a significant crime sometime in the near past." Astrid answered.

"Fine. I'll meet you and your family. But if I don't like it after the first or second contract, than I'm out. And I want no strings attached." Julie gave in, but remained strong as she listed her demand.

"Of course. Keep in mind though, it may take more than two contract's to get used to our line of work." Astrid said mysteriously.

#

It was dark out when Julie finally reached Falkreath. Most of the citizens were in doors and a reduced amount of guards were patrolling the city. Two or three of them were huddled around a dropped sword, near the forge. A lone chicken was circling the path behind her, pecking at the ground for food.

Julie sat on the porch of the forge and rummaged around in her pocket. She pulled out a slip of paper where she had jotted down the position of the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. Just thinking about what she was getting into made her shiver. _Near Falkreath, off the path, below the rock. _It read. Julie took a deep breath and shoved the paper back in her pocket. Standing up, she started walking toward the indicated path.

Thankfully, the road leading out of Falkreath was, indeed, the path. As she walked along the path she mused a small melody she had picked up from town. The origin was a mystery to her, but the song felt good on her tongue, and warmed her heart.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Before she knew it, Julie was facing a large outcropping of rocks. Under which looks like a cave entrance, but upon further inspection revealed that it was but a door. The door was quite creepy looking as well. It had a skull on it, which in turn, had a bloodied hand print on it's forehead. The door also bore a skeleton sitting against the side, as well as a dagger on the other side of the painted entrance.

Julie walked up to the entrance to get a better look at the intimidating archway. "What.. is the music, of life?" The door suddenly whispered. Thankfully, Julie remembered the correct response to the question. Although multiple other's went through her mind, such as 'Screaming?'

"Silence, my brother." Julie answered coldly, as if she was talking to an authoritative figure.

"Welcome home..." The door spoke. Then there was an audible sound of the door unlocking from the inside.

Julie approached the door with an outstretched arm, grabbed the ring that was placed instead of a handle, and pulled heavily, swinging the door open. Closing it behind her, Julie cautiously strode down the steps infront of her. Soon enough, she was in a small office type room. Astrid was leaning on the Archway that lead towards another, more open room. "Ah, at last! I hope you found the place all right." Astrid spoke across the room, luring Julie towards her.

"So... What happens now?" Julie questioned.

"Well, what happens now is you start your new life in the Dark Brotherhood. You're part of the Family, after all." Astrid spoke firmly. "This, as you can see, is our Sanctuary. You won't find a safer place in all of Skyrim. So get comfortable."

"I am honoured to be a part of your Family, Astrid." Julie said in a hushed tone, almost afraid to be heard in the sanctuary.

"Our Family, my dearest. Our Family. Together, united as one, the Dark Brotherhood can accomplish anything. But you must be anxious to get to work. I'm arranging a job, but need a bit more time. For now, go see Nazir. He's got several smaller contracts. Soon, the Night Mother will arrive. And things around here are sure to get even more interesting." Astrid spoke through a professional mask of herself, causing Julie to shiver at the imaginary picture of the 'Night Mother.'

"Ah, but one last thing. A welcome home present. The armor of the Dark Brotherhood. May it serve you well in all your... endeavors." Astrid handed Julie a folded heap of clothing to replace her old, tattered riverwood clothing.

"Thank you." Julie said softly, yet politely.

She paced to the side, into the room on the left. It was much smaller than the other one, and much more round. Julie payed little attention to the detail, she was just happy to strip out of her ripped clothing and don her new armor. It was a nice fit, comfortable. She could move expertly without restriction, and yet the armor wasn't baggy, or sliding on her smooth skin.

After donning her new armor and testing it's strength and dexterity, she took a deep breath and silently mused to herself. "There's no time like the present." With that, she was out of the little room and headed towards the central area to greet everyone.

**A/N**: _I totally wrote most of this listening to Lion King songs 'cause I'm cool like that. :D But anyway... Just wanted to say, this is going to be my new story for a bit. It won't be updated regularly since I have final's coming up quickly. I'll most likely be doing the entire questline of the Dark Brotherhood, but I'm not sure. Let's see who reads it, and how you like it. _

_Most of the dialogue is from the game itself (*bleep* It's hard to find dialogue from the game without playing it myself, than transcribing it...) However, some of the dialogue is also improved by yours truly. Enjoy! :)_

**January 28th, 2012 EDIT: **_Sorry it's taking me so long to write the next chapter of this story. Based on my e-mail, you guy's seem to like it. =) The only reason why I haven't been updating is because I had intense exams the entire week. =/ I hope to update soon. And Yes, I changed Julie into a Human. I'm not into writing Furry romance... Not yet anyway. ;) (Apologies to Pyrokinetic. I am turning Julie into a Human. And the reason I wrote the HumanxSangheili is because I find that match up incredibly interesting. And, when I think of a Khajiit with who knows who she will be with, all I can see is the sides of the Khajiit's mouth. Dried with saliva and crusted over... It's a real turn off XD. If you don't share my opinion, make a Khajiit in Skyrim, click the right thumbstick, and look at their mouths from a side angle. =/ )_

**February 8th, 2012 EDIT: **_Okay, I've got this set. This weekend (Friday 10th - Sunday 12th) I will start working on Chapter Two. My apologies for the long, long wait; but I started my new semester, and It's been really chaotic. However, no excuses will work for a month of not working on it. :O I will try to get it out by Sunday night. =)_

**August 4th, 2012 EDIT: **_Looking at my work for some inspiration, I noticed there were a lot of grammar and cannonical errors with my story here. So, today I'll be fixing the more precedented issues (in each chapter here) as well as writing another chapter of No Man's Land, or this... Whichever I feel up to at the time. ^^_


	2. Sanctuary

**II. **_**Sanctuary**_

Julie walked slowly into the large room. She took notice of all the many features contained in the area. There was a staircase on the far side, leading up to another area. On the right side of the room, there was a waterfall cascading down into a luminescent pool. To the left of the pool lay a piece of coloured glass. It was stained in the way of a holy representation. The left side held obvious changes. For one, there was no pool; there was a fire place as well as a work bench and grind stone. Near the grind stone, right beside it actually, was a stone pillar that erected to the roof of the cave. The floor was completely comprised of dirt, and cobblestone; mostly dirt. On the far side of the room, near the staircase was a mix-matched group of assassin's.

Julie began to approach them when some thing caught her eye and made her dart behind the stone pillar with alacrity.

"Ha ha ha ha! Again! Again! Do the part where he tries to buy you some candy." Spoke an alluring voice from behind the pillar.

"Okay, okay. Wait. Here we go. 'Ooh, you are such a pretty little girl. Would the sweetie like a sweetie? Oh yes, how about some chocolate?'" replied a juvenile and feminine voice. "Oh yes, please, kind sir. My mama and papa left me all alone, and I'm so very hungry. I know a shortcut to the candy shop. Through this alley"

Julie peeked her head around the pillar and saw the mix-match group more clearly through her frosty eye's. There were alligned in a circle. An Elder was closest to Julie in there circle. His features were wrinkled so immensly that she could not make out his race. The Elder also carried a staff as his primary weapon, leading Julie to believe he was a Mage; that and the fact that he was the only one there wearing ill-fitting robes. Beside him was a Redgaurd, standing near the pool weilding a longsword. He had a red hood turned up on his scalp, turban style and a tanned look to his skin. To the right of him, a Nord planted firmly in place with a warhammer attached to his back. He donned a unique short sleeved variation of the Shrouded Armor that Astrid had just given to Julie. Next to him was a Dumner, or Dark Elf, who donned a hooded version of the shrouded robes. However, they looked reminescent of necromancer robes. Julie noticed her shortsword sheathed away under her belt. Counterclock-wise around the circle was a young Breton, most likely the one reciting the memory. It was hard to tell in the darkness provided by the cave, nonetheless her eyes looked a matte black. She was veritably shorter than the rest of her compadre's. Julie's eye's then caught sight of the last member of the circle. He was an Argonian with average height, and seeming to be rather young compared to the elder of the group; Festus.

Julie's gawking at the members came to a complete cessation by the chilling voice of the young one; the Breton. "Oh ya, very good. Very good. My is it dark down here, Oh, but you are so beautiful. Such a lovely smile. Your teeth... your teeth! No! Aggghh!" Screamed the juvenile one in remembrance of her moment, undoubtedly causing Julie to shiver with disgust. Surprising to Julie, everyone actually laughed at the grave detail and the blood curdling horror. Everyone was laughing!

Soon enough, they all stopped guffawing with one comment from the Dumner: "Oh Babette, but you are so wicked."

_So the one with the teeth is named Babette, hmm?_ Julie thought quietly with her eyes still fixed on the Argonian.

"What about you Festus? How did that last contract turn out?" Questioned the tanned Redguard.

"Oh yes, please, old man. Regale us with your tales of wizardry..." Mocked the Nord.

Julie soon found herself walking towards the group, they reminded her of her group of friends when she was a child. Always mocking each other and playing around.

"Ah, the young and stupid. Always mocking the experienced and brilliant. My contract went very well, I'll have you know." Boasted the Elder, or Festus as he was recently called.

"I tried a new spell. Little something I've been working on in my spare time. Come 'this' close to turning that priest inside out." Festus exagerrated with his fingers, "Damed messy." Julie shuddered again at the mental image. If she was going to work with these people, she would have to desensitize herself to the profession of murder.

"And what of your latest; Arnbjorn. Something about a Khajiit? Merchant was it?" Asked the dumner.

"Oh, a big doggy chasing a little kitty! How adorable!" Babette patronized and everyone laughed in return. The Argonian loudest of all, yet when Julie turned to face the laughter she froze in bewilderment. She hadn't known her legs were subconsciously moving her towards the group. Now Julie was positioned only a foot behind everyone. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice.

"I am not adorable, it was not funny, and he wasn't a merchant. He was a Khajiit monk, a master of the Whispering Fang style." Boomed the Nord. "But now, he's dead... and I have a new loincloth." Arnbjorn laughed at his own joke while Julie looked as if she was punched in the gut. She crossed her arms and leaned on her back foot as her face reddened in anger. _Everyone should be treated fairly,_ she thought. Then everyone started to disperse from the circle. Everyone except the Argonian, who merely walked a few feet then sat down.

Willing her face to pale, she sombered over to the pool and drank in the image. Tranquility searing her rancid memories and cherishing the well-being of her enlightened ones. After a few solitary moments, she was struck with a memory, a memory of Astrid. _Seek out Nazir, he will have some work for you. _The words previously hollow in her mind, now held meaning as work in the brotherhood will indefinately bring her closer to getting out of this godforsaken place. _On the other hand, however, I may actually get to like the people in here- No. I mustn't have any ties to the people here, to anything here. It's too dangerous, it can only hinder me__._

Her frosty eyes stared into the chilled pool, she didn't know what for, or why, she just found it calming and relaxing to look into the aquamarine pool. Then, her expression changed to one of cartoonic horror as she realized she didn't actually know who Nazir was.

Mustering up her courage, she paced over to the Argonian quietly. Opening his eye's from meditation, he peered up at her, and she stared down at him. Both of them speechless for a good few moments until Julie finally sat down next to him, breaking the stare almost instantly. Julie's back straightened with tension, and she stared into the Argonians green/black eye's. Taking in his feature's, Julie sighed inaudiably. Two short horns protruded from the back part of the sides of his head. As well as Three miniscule horns at his jaw line, on each side. He had a scar running down the right side of his face, near his eye. The scar was comprised of three claw marks. This Argonian has seen a copious amount of death.

Moments past just staring into each other's eye confidently, then suddenly Julie spoke out in a heavily socially awkward tone. "I'm Julie..."

"Nice to meet you Julie" Cooed the Argonian. "I'm Veezara."

"Nice to make your acquantince, Veezara." Julie spoke through a smile. "How long have you been a part of the Dark Brotherhood." Her Frosty eye's chilled over as she mentioned the guild's poisonous name in such a pleasurely, leisurely fasion.

"Me, I have been part of the Dark Brotherhood from the day I first hatched. I am a Shadowscale, you see. Born under the sign of the Shadow." Veezara explained, yet his explanation only made Julie want to know more. Veezara was an intriguing character to say the least.

"What can you tell me about yourself?" Julie asked politely.

"Once, I was a Shadowscale. An assassin in service to the King of Black Marsh. Trained by the Dark Brotherhood since the day of my hatching. Ah, but that was a lifetime ago. Today, I am the last of my king. My order is extint. Now, I happily serve Astrid, and this Sanctuary. After all, I am a trained killer, and once again have been given purpose. Life is good." Veezara told Julie light-heartedly.

"Forgive me for the ignorance fo this question but: What is a Shadowscale exactly? I was never told..." Julie asked innocently, and embarrased.

"Ha ha ha ha! Not to worry. It's nice talking about it for once. A Shadowscale is an assassin for my country. Born under the sign of the shadow, and trained from hacthing; they are to serve as the Black Marsh's assassin, as no other race has a Shadowscale since it is Argonian indigenous." Veezara elucidated. "Anything else you want to ask? It'd be my pleasure to answer them." he added elegantly.

"Just one more: Who is Nazir?" Julie wondered, which earned a hearty chuckle from Veezara.

"He is the Redguard. Did Astrid send you after him?"

"Yes, she did." Julie replied

"In that case, you must be our newest recruit. She mentioned a human joining our ranks." Veezara spoke almost to himself. "In that case, you should meet all of our members before going out on your contract. You already know Astrid and I... so that leaves..." Veezara continued his inner monologue. "Babette, Gabriella, Festus, and Arnbjorn. Babette is the young looking Breton. She is, in fact, older than all of us. After all, she is a Vampire." He explained while Julie auscultated.

"Gabriella is the Dumner. She is often sarcastic, but nonetheless, she is a good assassin."

"Festus Krex is the Dark Brotherhood's Mage. No one really knows of his race, but no one really needs to know. He makes a nice addition to our team, despite how much we tease him." He added with a smirk.

"Arnbjorn..." Veezara took a pause at his name. "He is married to Astrid, and does not like new-comers. However, I'm sure you will make a good impression on him soon enough."

"Oh, and before you go. Allow me to be the first, aside from Astrid to say: Welcome to our clan; Sister." Veezara smiled, satisfied at his elucidation and went back to meditating peacefully.

Julie smiled warmly, took one last look at Veezara's meditating form, and stood up. With that, she whisked away, silent like air, to seek out the other members of the Dark Brotherhood.

Ascending the stairs, the first one she met was Gabriella. "Hello!" Julie called out in hopes that everyone was as warm and welcoming as Veezara. "I'm Julie, the newest addition to your little family."

"Ooo, Welcome Julie! I was so excited when Astrid told me we were getting another woman in the brotherhood!" Julie blushed at the sudden affection. She hadn't expected anyone in the Brotherhood to behave like _this_.

"Hah... Thank you Gabriella, I'm glad to hear you accept me into the brotherood." Julie spoke through an ecstatic smile.

"If there is any thing you need, may it be a girl to talk to, or someone for professional advice on a contract. Just come to me. I'll help you out, no matter what I'm doing." Gabreilla said excitedly.

"Alright. You'll be seeing me around quite often then." Julie admitted modestly then left as Gabriella was still laughing.

Babette was sitting in a chair right beside Gabriella. In front of Babette, there was a desk, and a ramp. Following the ramp with her eye's, Julie noticed a massive spider in what seemed to be a diminutive area. It represented an open type of cage.

"Greetings, Babette! I'm Julie." She spoke while trying to diminish the fact that she was talking to what could possibly be a 300-year-old vampire.

"Hello Julie. Welcome to our Sanctuary. It's been a while since we allowed someone in our ranks. I supposed a congratulations are in order, hmm?" She spoke and laughed at her own joke.

"What do you do here in the Sanctuary, besides you know... Killing... people..." Julie asked slowly.

"I'm the Sanctuary's Alchemist... Well.. I sell potions; Festus handles the actual Alchemy." She admitted. Julie's eye's flicked towards the spider in hopes Babette would catch it, avoiding verbally asking her. Thankfully, she did.

"Don't worry, you aracnophobe. That spider is harmless, he never leaves his cage. I've been here for a long, long time. Trust me." Babette comforted Julie with a smile. Julie felt her brown hair fall out of it's pony tail.

"Alright. Good thing I have my own house than, eh?" Julie laughed awkwardly at her own joke. "I'll just be going now..." She excused herself in an innocent farce.

On her way to the stairs that lay on the opposite end of the room, she heard Gabriella's voice. "She seems nice."

"I only hope she can kill." Replied the sobering Babette.

Heading down the stairs on the other side of the leisure room, she was met with a dining type of room. There was a large table in the middle that was laiden with food, as well as Nazir sitting in one of the seats. Left of the table was an alchemy table which Festus was stationed at.

"Hello you two!" Julie said with a perky attitude, making Festus turn around and give a polite head nod. Nazir looked up from his food, and spoke. "When you're done meeting everyone, I have some work for you to do."

"Yeah, of course. I'll be sure to get that from yah soon." Julie replied colloquially.

"Festus, I hear your the mage of our sanctuary?" Asked Julie, getting comfortable with the warm, cobblestone interior.

"Yes, that's right. Judging by the look of you, I'd say you are a stealthy hunter type." Festus judged.

"Kind of... When hunting for food, I like to use a bow and arrow. If I need to defend myself, I'll use my daggers. Although, I just use my magic for fun. Ancient blood with mystical prowess shouldn't be used on innocence in my opinion." Julie spoke her opinion with a confident stride.

"Ah, I can see your point. But our contracts are not innocent. They are people who have commited crimes. That is why people want them dead, they have done something." Festus regaled. "Nonetheless, welcome to our beloved Sanctuary Julie. I'm sure you will find it welcoming." Festus smiled as Julie moved on, paused, then came back to a smirking Festus Krex.

"Just wondering but... Where's Arnbjorn? I'm making a point to get to know everyone before my first contract." Julie explained politely.

"He's at the forge, in the main room." Replied the Elder.

"Alright, thank you Festus." Julie said aside as she strode out of the room.

Julie sombered into the main room and swiftly walked past Veezara on her way to the forge. Soon, she felt eye's on her, but she ignored the feeling.

"Hello Arnbjorn!" Julie greeted warmly.

"Why hello there, new one." Arnbjorn said with a half-assed tone of voice.

"I'm Julie... As you might know already." Julie pursued talking to him.

"Look, Julie. I know you've just come in, and probably are all happy-go-lucky. You have all these great inspirations and you want to have your good samaritan. But don't try to get close to me. I don't do well with new-comers. Maybe after a couple contracts or so, maybe if you do something useful around here, I'll be willing. But not now. I don't let strangers get close to me. All they need is a shorter knife." Arnbjorn reprimanded Julie for no apparent reason.

"Well.. Alright. I'll just leave you alone." Julie turned around swiftly and held in the anger and the pain of rejection.

_Hey, I get where he's coming from. Being an assassin, you have to learn how to judge people, you have to learn when and why to let people close to you. For that line of work, you have to look out for yourself. But what the hell did I do?_ Julie didn't realize that she said the last thought out loud, until Veezara spoke up. "Julie, are you alright?"

In response, she smashed her back against the rocky outcropping, and slid down the wall to sit down. "Yes. Of course I'm alright." Julie almost yelled before controlling her voice.

"Something's bothering you, sister. What is it?" Veezara questioned again.

"It's noth..." Her mouth closed shut as she realized she was leaning her head on Veezara's shoulder. She was so use to doing that with her older friends, before they were killed off. She hoped Veezara didn't mind. "It's nothing." Julie continued to uphold her 'tough girl' act.

"Come on. I'm letting you use my shoulder for your head rest. You owe me one." Veezara joked, trying to lighten the mood. With that said, Julie raised her head with alacrity from his strong shoulder.

"Oh. Fine" Julie finally gave in to him. "It's Arnbjorn. Well... Not only Arnbjorn.. It's, well, everything really." She confided.

"Come on, we have time. I'm not going anywhere. Tell me everything." Veezara persuaded successfully.

"No... I mean... No. I'm sorry but I can't." Julie sighed and leaned her head on Veezara's shoulder again.

Her voice instantly sobered up into one of menacing tones."I'm sorry for wasting your time." And with that, she stood up and walked towards one of the many upstairs bedrooms, presented by the staircase near the pool. As soon as her malicious head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Jewel, hun. Are you here?"<p>

"Yeah mum, one sec. Let me come downstairs." Julie called back.

She was inside her two-story house in Riverwood, upstairs. Julie had just gotten out of bed and was in the middle of getting changed when her mother called out for her.

She put on a mundane brown tee-shirt, and cloudy blue pants. She had one white and one black sneaker and her brown hair was down to her armpits freely flying about her head.

The stairs creaked ominously as she walked down them. Julie's mum waited with crossed arms while Julie took her time to walk over to the fire pit and sit on the bench. The first floor of their quaint house looked a lot like Breezehome. They had toured both but decided to purchase this one as they tend to like the forest more than a walled off city. There was a fire pit near the door with benches around it, the stair case was at the front corner of the room, and behind it were food supplies for the kitchen in the back. The entire room was decorated with rugs and colourful aspects from their past. Julie was 16 at the time.

"Okay" Julie said, resting her arms on her knee's. "What's up?"

"Lucan needs someone to track down and find his Golden Claw that the thief I was telling you about stole." Replied her mother. "He's tracked it as far as Bleak Falls Burrow. I'm going to go and finish what he started. If I'm not back by nightfall, then alert the guards; something may be wrong."

Julie, used to the idea of tragedy occurring due to where they live, simply nodded in response. "Alright, mum. Be safe and have fun!" She added playfully.

"Oh, you know I will, sweety." Her mum said slyly while channelling a small fireball on her hand.

Julie's smile still plastered her face as her mum closed the door behind her and she continued to stare into the fire.

Hours past as Julie ran multiple (small) deeds for the people of Riverwood. Near the end of the last deed for the day, she started getting worried. People were cooking their dinners and eating them on the porch walkway and nightfall was approaching. Yet her mum hadn't shown up yet. She took the bowl of soup from Alvor, the blacksmith, with a stoic look on her face as she stared upon the night sky coming in like a tide of navy blue paint across a blank canvas. "What's wrong Jewels, you're usually not so uptight."

This knocked her from her thoughts and replied in kind. "Oh, it's just that mum went to find Lucan's claw this morning, but she hasn't returned yet. She said to alert the guards if she wasn't back by nightfall yet... and, well. She isn't. I'm worried, Alv."

"Relax, Jewel. This isn't the first time she's taken a tad longer than she's supposed to, I'm sure she'll be fine." Alvor says.

"Yeah... but, what if I'm too late?"

"Well, the only way to fix that is to go up there yourself, but surely you wouldn't be so foolish as to..." Alvor ceases his reply as Julie up and bolts towards Bleak Falls Barrows. "I stand corrected..."

#

Julie stood at the entrance to Bleak Falls Barrows' twin metal doors. The environment behind her was covered in snow and 2 large pillars ascended from the ground, curving over head toward each other in a single-joint like fashion. She inhaled a large breath, having not found her mother yet she became worried.

The feel of the snow covered door chilled her hand to the bone. After taking it off and blowing warm air on her hand and rubbing them together, she opened one of the twin doors, closing it behind her. Inside was much warmer than outside; for starters, there was a fire inside. It was murky and damp near the door, probably from the snow melting on the eerie interior.

Julie approached the fire to warm up for the snow covered mountain chilled her body more than she had expected. Arms outstretched and hands waving at the fire. She took the time to look around the cave and see where she should go next. Her eye's froze upon one corner of the room where two bodies lay sitting against the wall. "Hello...?" She whispered across the room.

The only response was silence.

_Well... Maybe they're just sleeping._ She thought innocently and returned to scouting the room with her eye's. Julie spotted a hallway type formation; the entrance, she decided.

Finally warmed up by the embers, she approached the bodies and crouched down in front of them. It was then that she spotted the clean slit across both their necks and blood stained leather. As soon as she realized this, she stumbled backwards and tripped and crawled backwards. Anything to get away from the carcass'.

Most of the cave she explored went a lot like the first room. Finding bodies neatly stacked in corners with clean slices across the throats. But finally, she walked into a room that looked a lot nicer than the rest. It had 2 separate streams of water spouting from the sides of the room, coming down around the main platform and continuing into their own spouts at the bottom. There was a central platform that had a bookshelf, a coffin with the lid upturned, and a chest on the edge. Other than that, it was barren. There was a wall behind the main platform that looked really intriguing to Julie since it bore words with a familiarity to her. She couldn't read them, but she knew them from somewhere like she forgot about them but couldn't jog her memory. On the left side of the platform, there was a staircase leading to, what Julie estimated to be, the end of the cave. The entire room was filled with spiky rocks and pillars; rough edges everywhere.

A sharp scream resonated from behind the coffin, the scream seemed familiar to Julie. It was almost as if... _Mum. _Julie took both her daggers (that she had on her at all times) in her hands and coated them in fire.

"MUM!" Julie screamed as she jumped up onto the platform to the sight of her mother on the floor with a draugr's Greatsword pressed against her neck pushing ever closer to her death. Visually struggling with the weight on her body, and the pressure the Draugr was putting on the greatsword, Julie knew she had to do something... but she couldn't. She was immobilized with fear, all she could do was gawk at the sight of her mothers almost passing. Her lucid mind knew that she only had about 5 seconds before the inevitable occurred. Yet she stood there, immobilized, rooted with anxiety and fear.

_4..._

She tried to move her arms, but her muscles weren't responding.

_3..._

Julie wanted to help, she cried out to her mum. A soft hoarse whisper of helplessness.

_2..._

Her feet started to shuffle forward. She started to regain her voluntary actions again. But at the same time, the Draugr's greatsword was pushing ever closer to her mum's neck. She had to do it now, and do it fast.

_1..._

Her feet started moving faster and she forced her arms to raise and her knee's to drop... But she didn't do it fast enough.

_0..._

Her scream became muffled in her ears when she heard her mother's threat being pierced and her blood being shed. She feel in almost slow-motion as she stabbed the Draugr through the back of the neck, severing the spine from the brain and splattering the daggers, and Julie, with it's blood.. The Draugr instant;y halted his motion when Julie ripped her daggers from his neck and buried them in again and again until Julie was sure he was dead.

She pulled the two times over lifeless body off her mother, but it was too late. Her trachea was slit by the greatsword. Julie crawled over to her mum's head and kissed her forehead with a silent sob. Sweat soaked hair falling in her face, she sat back up and pulled her mother up on her lap.

Julie stroked her mother's hair, with blood splattered hands, from it's tangles and wrapped them around her ear. Julie kept doing this with gentle sobs, tears flowing down her cheeks as her mum quietly died in her lap.

* * *

><p>Julie awoke with a cold sweat down her spine and pulled her head off the pillow gently, but laid it back down and pulled the blankets above her head upon recollecting her nightmare. <em>No one must know about my past. <em>She thought silently for a few minutes. _I miss you mum..._

With that thought, she slowly rose to her feet and put on a mask to meet Gabriella for some girl talk- the only thing that could cheer her up right now.

"So, Gabriella..." Julie said as if she was leading up to something. "Anyone in here catch your fancy?" She added with alacrity. Just seeing Gabriella and that smile of her's was enough to wash away all malice thoughts from the nightmare not ten minutes before.

"Ha ha ha ha. As a matter of fact Jules... Veezara is kind of cute." Gabriella replied with a smirk.

"Don't you dare, girl. He's mine!" Julie countered with a thick layer of sarcasm.

"That may be so, but I'm not backing down, sister. Besides, there's plenty other men in here." She responded with a wink.

"Oh, ho, ho. Bring. It. On.." Julie countered.

Gabriella couldn't reply quick enough due to the amount she was laughing.

"I'm going to get ALL the guy's... Well, you can have Festus." Julie snorted and clasped her hands together in a fasion, as if she was daydreaming of him.

"Okay, you win this round Julie. I have work to do though, I'll talk to you later okay?" Gabreilla smiled and return to her duties.

Julie raced down the stairs with great enthusiasm. Her mother's favourite saying rebounding around in her noggen. _No better time like the present._ As Nazir saw Julie sit down next to him at the table, it was as if he never saw her before. "So you're the newest member of our dwindling, dysfunctional little Family. I've heard quite a bit about you." Nazir boomed with his hearty voice.

"You will hear even more, I assure you." Promised Julie.

"Ooh, cocky. I give you three days before you screw up and someone runs a knife across your throat. But who knows? I've been proven wrong before." Nazir threatened playfully.

"Astrid said you'd have some work for me." Julie got straight down to business, being careful not to show how much the threat actually knocked her.

"Did she, now? Well, as it turns out, there are a few lingering contracts we haven't had the chance to complete just yet. And more, dribbling in from time to time. I'll assign them to you as they become available. To be completed at your leisure." replied Nazir professionally.

"Sound simple enough... What's the catch?"

"Nothing. It really is that simply. These aren't particularly glamorous assassinations, I'll be honest. Don't pay much, either." Nazir took a breath of air

"I get paid for these?!" She blurted out.

"Well of course. They keep you busy as well. Just do them as you're able. There's no real time limit - the targets aren't going anywhere. You can turn each one in as it's completed, or wait and turn in the whole group when all the targets have been eliminated. Whichever works for you." Continued Nazir blatantly

"Well, in that case: I'm ready for the first set of contracts." Julie spoke confidently.

"Well then, let's get started. I've got three available right now." Nazir agreed and handed over three slips of paper to Julie. She read each one individually, A beggar named Narfi, an ex-miller named Ennodius Papius, and a mine boss named Beitild. Julie stuffed the slips of paper into her pocket and stalked back over to into the heart of the Sanctuary.

#

"Hey, Gabriella! I just picked up some contracts, apparently mundane ones. Would you like to accompany me?" Julie ran over greeted with a smile a kid would give to his mother that just gave him a cookie.. "Ooo! Let's do it!" Gabriella beamed with happiness and confidence.

Astrid looked up from her planning table in the octagonal first room of the sanctuary to see Julie and Gabriella walking out the door chatting colloquially. _I'm sure she will make a great addition to the family._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Sorry about the long wait, but I had exams. And then I had opening courses and stuff. On top of all that, I was lazy. XD I know, that's not an excuse or anything, and I hope you can forgive me somehow._

_On another note, I feel that this story has a different feel than the other one. I don't know how, but it feels... off. Let me know if you think I can improve on anything. And as you know, a lot of the dialogue here was inprovised. The only real in-game dialogue is the conversation in the circle of people, and the first dialogue with Veezara... Lol I hope you don't feel too cheated. In addition, I hope this chapter sets the zone for Julie. Leave a comment at the end of your review telling me who you think Julie could possibly fall in love with. After all, this is partly a romance story so... yeah..._

_I hope it was worth the long wait. =/_


	3. Contract Killings

**II. _Contract Killings._**

It was late at night when Gabriella and Julie finally reached Dawnstar. The distant stars illuminated the chilly, snow laden ground. Their conversation drowned out the propositions of the Khajiit traders nearby as they sombered down the hill to where the mine boss, Beitild, resided. The residence was equivalent of all other establishments in the town. A large wooden cabin with an arching roof, complete with a frosted-over patio. Snow covered the roof and hung from the edges, depicting intricate snowflake patterns.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Julie spoke absent-mindedly as she took in the view of the economy value house. She heard a brief sigh of approval from her Dunmer compatriot and continued to walk north, approaching the target's house. Together, they walk in silence having already recited the plan several times. They would go in, picklocking her door if neccessary, Gabriella would make the kill and Julie would watch. Her goal for the 3 upcoming assassinations was to react less and less to the sight of death. Eventually being able to do it herself without aid or guilt.

They approached the wooden porch silently, walking on the pads of their feet and using the cloth of their clothes to muffle what noise they did make. Julie nudged her way past Gabriella to rest her hand on the door knob. She twisted it sideways gently, however her attempt was futile as the door was locked. "Would you like some help with the door?" Asked Gabriella blatantly. Julie threw her arm back and stopped her from getting in the vicinity of the knob.

"I've got this" Julie muttered under her breath playfully, while in total concentration as she pulled a picklock from her clothing. Delicately inserting the picklock in it's place, she began fumbling around, using lever action to push the tumblers in the lock. After a few minutes, they heard the satisfying click of the lock as the door unlocks.

Being as cautious as possible, Julie sneaked into the room, walking on her feet in a heel-toe maneouvre with Gabriella following in step. They quickly approach the bed with Gabriella at Beitild's head, Julie around her stomach. Gabriella unsheathed her steel dagger, endowed with an electric vibe, and closed in on her throat. She put the blade in contact with Beitild's throat and swiftly swiped downwards. The kinetic energy ignited the electric field of the weapon, making her body violently pulse and shudder. Blood trickled slowly out from the wound she inflicted. Looking back at Julie, he noticed her eye's were wide with shock, and fear.

"C-clean kill." Julie warbled as she broke the painful silence.

"That is was." Gabriella agreed nonchalantly. "Come on. We need to get going before anyone notices. Where is your next contract?"

"Near Windhelm. An ex-miller named Ennodius Papius." Recited Julie from the piece of scrap paper.

"Alrighty, well. It's best to be off now, it's not a good idea to linger around a kill," and with that, Gabriella was out the door and sheathing her weapon. "Come on, hun." She added with a smirk.

#

We arrived in Windhelm no later than 10 o'clock at night the next day. The sun was down, the clouds milked the stars of almost all light. The only natural light than guided their way was the reflection of the convex arc of snow. They were nearing an ecampment or some sort. Leather tents were erected beside a riverbed. People slept soundly inside as Julie and Gabriella scaled the small hill toward the isolated tent. They could only guess that this was the person that they were looking for, isolated from the rest of the pack. The weak one, needing to be severed from the body.

He was what looked to be roasting something on a barbeque spit. Ignoring the rest of his troupe's curfew, he stayed up defiantly, and cooked what he didn't know was going to be his last meal. "Hello Strangers! Could I offer you a spot of mudcrab?" The chef called out in a whisper, waving his arm all the while. All Julie did in response was look at Gabriella and smiled a most devious smile. Gabriella instantly reciprocated the action as they headed down to the cook.

"Sure thing." Called Gabriella in a confident voice as she trotted up to the fire and made herself at home. Julie, on the other hand, was more reluctant. She stayed close to Gabriella as if protecting her from the harsh winds. The icy, dead fire in the Dunmer's eye was put out due to the snow, but was flared up when she came near the fire. Julie was completely oblivious to this as she started chatting away with the stranger.

"Are you with them?" She pondered while jerking a thumb over her shoulder.

"Kind of.. We have a mutually beneficial agreement with eachother." He stated without looking up. "I'm Ennodius Papius by the way."

"Oh, where are my manners?" Julie scolded herself mockingly. "I'm Julie, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to," replied Ennodius. He turned the mudcrab's carcass over and started cooking the other side.

"What are you two wondering around here for?" Julie's look hardened, then slowly became soft again as she realized she was going to have to keep a lie.

"No reason, just taking a night walk out with my friend here." She retorted, confident in her explanation. No one in a lucid mind would controverse that she was actually there to assassinate him, would they?

"Well, It certaintly is a fine night for such a thing." He said awkwardly, almost being cut off by Gabriella.

"Hold on. I think I see something. Julie, why don't you tell him your story of how we met, hmm?" Gabriella cooed as she stood up and walked away, hoping Julie would take the initiative and create a story off the top of her head. Julie just nodded at his and a smile crossed her lips.

"Absolutely," was all she had to say.

"Well. I was out at the Windhelm market a couple weeks ago, getting lectured and ridiculed by the merchants as they love to do so. All I wanted was to choose my own food, but they kept shoving their favourites at me." Julie lied. She peered at the man who looked like he was entirely focused on her and her farce. With Gabriella's blade unsheathed and nearing him, she knew she would only have to distract him for little longer.

"All of a sudden, when I was just going to starve myself another day, a passionate Dunmer came to my aid. Telling the Merchant that I had every right to buy what I wanted, and that I didn't have to buy his favourite food." Julie ended the lie and falsely stared into space as if she was recalling the moment herself.

After a few silence moments, she heard a poetic gurgle, followed by a muffled thump. She looks down to a sight that would've made her sick before, but now with her goal in mind, she stayed lucid and placid. Ennodius' throat had been slit and was now hanging forward. Much of the neck and skin around it had been clinically sliced. His head now hanging by the spinal cord and the skin of the front of his neck. His body had fallen on the open snow and rock, chiseling away at his skin effortlessly. His blood tainting the glistening snow on the ground.

Julie couldn't think about what happened, she didn't want to. She had just been talking to this person, now he was a corpse. She released the breath she hadn't realized she had been carrying and looked up to a waiting Gabriella. "Are you okay?" She asked with a genuine kindness.

"Just... Give me a sec." Julie replied impatiently while looking at the now deceased body maticulously. Taking a deep breath, she began to stand on shaky knee's. "Okay. Let's go".

"Where is your next contract?" Gabriella asked with her metaphorical killers mask firmly in place.

"Near Ivarstead; a beggar named Narfi." Julie managed to squeese out through shaking lips.

#

The two of them arrived in Ivarstead early the next morning. The sun was peaking over the mountains, birds were chirping their merry little songs, the wind had died down. The tree's were a magnificent green, standing tall and proud while casting their shadows over the cobblestone walkways.

Together, they sauntered down the cobblestone road and basked in the yellow orange light iradiating from the sun. Towns people were out and about in Ivarstead, and they were there strictly on business. Weaving in and out of hordes of people, they finally made their way to the bridge that connected a ruined house to the village. Crossing it, Gabriella took up one side and unsheathed her sharp shortsword, taking the other side, Julie readied her bow and picked an arrow from her quiver, laying it gently on the string.

Julie was the first to find Narfi; he was sleeping on his tattered bedroll on the stony, hard floor of the ruined enterprise. Gabriella gave Julie a glance, silently questioning if she was ready. Julie reciprocated the glance with a fierce determination while pulling back the string and arrow. She meandered closer to Narfi whilst being cautious not to wake him. Drawing a deep breath and steadying her hands, she lets the arrow fly right into his throat, piercing his esophogus. Narfi's eye's shot open as he choked on his blood, attempting to draw a breath to no avail. His arms started flailing around along with his legs which caused Julie to back up and drop to her knee's. Shoulders hunching up and down and her hands clasped tightly around her face. A soft, yet still audible, sob escaped from her enclasped hands.

Gabriella broke his stare off of Narfi to see what was wrong with Julie, and as she suspected, she was crying. She sauntered over to Julie and kneeled beside her, throwing an arm over her shoulder, covering her in a comforting embrace. "You'll learn to not let it get to you soon enough, dear" she whispered softly.

"It-it's-... Yeah. I guess your right." Julie sobbed in return. She took one last glance at the gray stone of the ruins before turning around to walk away.

#

"Okay Nazir. I-uh.. I 'fulfilled' your contracts." Julie mumbled, unsure of herself.

"That's a good girl! I knew you could do it. Here's your payment for all 3." He replies as he hands Julie a coin sack with a victorious smirk upon his face. She felt bad for killing those people even though she, herself, did not kill 2 of them. She was filled with sorrow, but was determined not to let anyone see. Julie however, also felt good about receiving the money. That would be meals for her for the next few months if she used it well. She was eccentric to say the least. She rested her head on the cobblestone wall of the dining hall in the Sanctuary. Her shoulders hung, her legs ached, her stomach was nausiated, but she held her head high with a confident smile. Surely, she was on the road to victory, or the Highway to Hell. Either were going to take her places, but infamy and fame are two different things.

* * *

><p><em>I apologize for this chapter being incredibly inadequate in size, but there really isn't much I could imagine for this chapter unless you just wanted dialogue, dialogue, and more dialogue. But anyway this story will be going on Hiatus for a while as I write No Man's Land. Favourite me as an Author and check it out! :D<em>

_Lastly, I have begun to change my writing style, and I trust that you will tell me if you do or do not like what I have done with it._

**May, 13th, 2012 Update: **_So, it's currently 0013 hours (12:13AM) right now, and I'm working on my secret project much to my parents dismay. I'm about 1.8k words into it right now, which, to be honest, is far behind what I expected to be at by now. My apologies are in order, of course, since I have been proroguing the story's content for a long time. I didn't think I had the potential to even write such a plot that I'm thinking of right now, but hey. After about a 4 page information doc on some of the characters, and even less on the real story, I think I am ready to tackle this challenge. Look out for the story's first chapter by the end of May. It should be published by then, and if not, check my profile. I have a section in there all about my stories and my completion and progression of them all._  
><em>Just by the way, I think you've earned this for the wait... The story is, as of now, named "No Man's Land". I may change the name when I think of a better one, but then again I might not... Until the end of May where I see you all again, stay safe. Enjoy life. And keep in mind, I'll be slaving my brain, destroying my keyboard for you all. =)<em>

_~Archangel._

**September, 4th, 2012 Update:** _Just finished essentially re-writing this entire story, chapter 1, 2, and 3... Reeeaaally should've been working on No Man's Land...  
>~Archangel.<em>


End file.
